


Drabbles In My Brain(Marvel & DC)

by Snowflake17



Category: DC - Fandom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: This will be filled with a bunch of drabbles that pop up in my head. A lot of them will be short, as they will mostly be small scenes I come up with. The ones I make for my own will have my own characters, unless you request something.REQUESTS ARE OPEN
Relationships: All DC/Reader, All DC/Reader(OC), All Marvel/Reader, All Marvel/Reader(OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Requests

REQUESTS ARE OPEN

Request Requirements:  
-Please be mostly specific  
-It's perfectly fine if its super short, like a short scene  
-If you want your OC name, please say.  
-No smuts, sorry. I'm not good at writing them.  
-No Male x Male or Female x Female. (There's definitely not something against it, I'm just not really comfortable at writing them. I apologize.)  
-Only female readers  
-Only guy characters to pair up with

The Specific Rules:  
-Please tell me the male character you wish to pair with  
-What's the plot? What scene are you looking for?  
-What's the emotions your looking for in this scene?(Example: Happy, sad, angry, etc.)  
-Be patient

IMPORTANT:  
-I will talk to you if I have questions, or how long it will take me to write it.  
-Don't get mad If I say I wont write it. (For the most part, I will write them lol)  
-Please be patient with me. It may take me a while to write it, and I will let you know if it will be a while.  
-Thank you, and please feel free to comment your requests anytime

If you are not requesting, then please enjoy the ones I have made :)


	2. (Deadpool) "There's No Way"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Katelyn get's told a very sad fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH.  
> Didn't read through to edit. If there's something weird, please tell me. Thanks!  
> Enjoy!

"There's no way."

My hand covers my opened mouth, dropping the black purse I carried around with me where ever I went. This is New York City. You wouldn't be surprised to find a stranger in your home. But finding a man in a red suit with guns hanging on his belt, and _fucking_ katana's on his back. After a scream or two, and throwing books at the man, I finally realized he wasn't going to hurt me. Him yelling that he wasn't going to hurt me totally didn't change my mind.

"There's no _fucking_ way." I repeat, after seeing his real face. "Wade _fucking_ Wilson." Suddenly, excitement took over. "I can't believe it! We all thought you were dead!" I fish out my phone, quickly plugging in my password. "I have to tell Venessa! And what the hell happened to you?" I say quickly. With no answer, my phone was suddenly taken out of my hands. I look up at him, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Your gonna wanna sit down for this." He finally says. He gently pushes me to the couch, sitting me down, and sitting himself down across from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Venessa is....dead." 

I was in so much shock, I didn't even notice the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. That is, until Wade started to wipe them away. "I know..." He said, awkwardly wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

Does he really know? I'm Venessa's older sister. She was my best friend since birth. How could he know how I felt? Before I know it, my anger boils over my sadness, and I push him away. I stand on my shaking legs, glaring at the man who was supposed to protect my sister.

"How could you let her die?! You were supposed to protect her!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Wade flinches at my sudden outburst. He stands up as well, putting his hands up as if to calm me down. "Katelyn, calm down." He tries to reason.

"Calm down? Are you serious?" I scoff, stomping my way to the kitchen to do something with my hands. A common habit when angry. "How can I calm down when I just found out that my _sister_ is _dead_!" I watch with blurry eyes as the water fills the glass cup. I didn't even notice Wade slowly walking closer to me.

Just as I turn around, uncontrollably crying and hyperventilating, Wade is right there to quickly grab both of my wrists. "Katelyn, _I said calm down_." 

This isn't the first time Wade has seen me like this. He knows me so well, that he _knows what to do_ when I'm like this. He knows to grab me, forceful if needed, to get me out of my angry trance and say ' _calm down_ '. 

Wade Wilson was my friend. Just as soon as Venessa got together with him, she immediately called me. She wouldn't stop talking about him, and even wanted me to meet him. This was rare, as Venessa never really stayed with guys for long. At first, when I met him, I didn't trust him. _Couldn't_ trust him. He may have been the funniest person in the world, even able to make me laugh hysterically, which is pretty rare. Soon enough, he gained my trust. But not long after, Venessa told me he had cancer, and then he disappeared. We thought he would come back, but never did. Which made us to believe he was dead. 

But now.....Now he's back, and telling me that my younger sister is dead. What else can I believe? I couldn't even tell what was real, and what wasn't. 

He hugged me once again, this time I didn't pull away. He knows I'm hurting, and I know _he's_ hurting, too. He's going to have to explain when this is all over...


End file.
